Itachizame-class heavy cruiser
The Itachizame-class cruisers are a class of medium cruisers built for the Imperial Navy by the Same-Kakurega Shipyard of Iwate. Intended to act in a close-range supportive role, the Itachizame-class is equipped with a large array of railgun cannons as well as upgraded, large-type beam guns. Its main striking feature is the dual Magnetic Accelerator Cannon mounted on the prow, capable of firing massive shells at high velocities to tear through enemy ships at medium range, as well as act as orbital bombardment weapons. The Itachizame-class incorporates large, comprehensive communications and electronic warfare packages. The ship is able to act as a long-range communications ship with powerful signals boosting and receiving capabilities, as well as an electronic warfare ship with multi-spectrum jamming and guidance scrambling systems, along with powerful countermeasures to counter attacks. It is able to act as a communications platform for both fleets in deep space as well as for planetside to interstellar communication. The Itachizame-class does not exist in large numbers within the main space warfare branches of the Imperial Navy, instead acting as more of a combat support ship with its communications and electronics warfare abilities, as well as its albeit limited long-range weaponry. It is, however, used by the Imperial Navy SNLF in great numbers for its communications and bombardment abilities, and is the largest combat ship fielded by the SNLF space force. Characteristics Dimensions 697 meters long, the Itachizame-class is considered a medium-sized cruiser, though it technically exceeds the 'length boundary' by 17 meters. The largest type of ship to be considered a medium cruiser, the 'rounding down' of its size is due to its deficiency of offensive armament. The trademark Same-Kakurega curved elements and skeletal design is evident throughout the ship, with supposedly redundant sections having been omitted by the prudent Same-Kakurega designers. The inertial compensator is located along the longitudinal spines of the ship Four extensive sensor and communications arrays are affixed to the center of the hull in a cross pattern, creating the class' distinctive 'fins'. Beneath the port and starboard arrays are the cruiser's two small utility hangar bays. Armament Development Operational history SNLF use The Itachizame-class has found a home in the space fleets of the SNLF marines. Their powerful communications capabilities, electronics warfare options and potent bombardment weaponry make them excellent in the space-to-ground support role as well as the defece of SNLF transports still in space. Refurbished "SNLF-standard" Itachizame-class ships can also hold two battalions of SNLF marines and hardware in exchange for the loss of some weapons systems. It is not uncommon for an SNLF Itachizame-class ship or a number of such ships to facilitate planet-wide and interstellar communications for the troops on the ground, before dedicated satellites and space stations can be set up. This is an unfortunately vulnerable arrangement and the loss of an Itachizame acting in such a manner could cripple communications for large areas of the planet. The ships are thus fervently guarded by SNLF space force commanders. With the Magnetic Accelerator Cannons capable of striking accurately with the force of several nuclear weapons, the Itachizame-class also often acts as a space-to-ground bombardment ship to provide the ground troops with fire support during the early stages of battle, before dedicated firebase stations are set up. TCSB use A large amount of Itachizame-class ships have ended up in the hands of the TCSB. Their long-range communications capabilities are appreciated for supporting the Border Defence Fleet's long term patrols of the space border, and Itachizame-class ships have proven to be excellent command ships for coordinating the packs of Kabekage-class destroyers enforcing the border. Their communications abilities also allow for the receiving and redirecting of early warning signals from probes and Kabekage packs, and their weaponry allow the Itachizame command unit to rapidly back up Kabekage packs that encountered hostile forces. The Static Defence Force also uses Itachizame-class cruisers for the same reason, allowing them to respond rapidly to warning signals received from the Border Defence Fleet units. The Itachizame-class is often located within the fleet in a similar manner to those fleets in the Mobile Force, rarely at the forefront though capable of holding its own if isolated. Itachizame-class cruisers are fielded in even greater numbers in System Defence Fleets. Their low cost and potent weaponry means that oftentimes Itachizame-class ships end up acting as battlecruisers or heavy attacker ships with their Magnetic Accelerator Cannons for systems that are unable to afford more powerful vessels. Entire fleets of Itachizame-class ships are not unheard of within the various System Defence Fleets. Behind the scenes Munificent-class Star Frigate. Researching on this ship shows me how ungodly large the Star Wars ships are, as well as other FT players' ships. Holy hell. Ah well, bigger surface area means it's easier for my H-3 torps to hit. See also Category:Cruisers